Un instant de solitude
by Zulkesh
Summary: Il se faisait souffrir inutilement en venant ainsi mais c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait. One-shot.


Note: Faut croire que les Eleven/Rose de SvetlanaBlack m'ont inspiré, je pose donc ma pierre à l'édifice.

Disclaimer: Juste un emprunt, ensuite je les rendrais à Russel T Davies et à la BBC.

* * *

><p>Londres 1996.<p>

Officiellement, il s'était encore trompé en programmant le Tardis. Il avait annoncé à ses compagnons qu'ils iraient visiter Londres en 1896 et ils s'étaient malencontreusement retrouvés en 1996. Amy avait râlé dans un premier temps, s'était moqué de lui dans un deuxième et avait fini par partir visiter la ville avec Rory le laissant seul près du TARDIS. Le docteur regarda le couple s'éloigner avec un sourire et parti dans une autre direction.

Officiellement, ils étaient là par erreur mais officieusement, le docteur savait très bien ce qu'il faisait. Il voulait venir à cette époque précise. Il voulait la voir. Régulièrement, il faisait le trajet, espacé de plusieurs mois voir d'un an. Il allait jusqu'à chez elle, discrètement, et il la regardait. Cette année, elle avait dix ans. Il se rapprocha de la résidence Powell, se cacha dans une ruelle et attendit. On était en début d'après-midi et le ciel au-dessus de Londres était dégagé. La température était douce, un temps idéal pour aller se promener. Jackie Tyler avait visiblement pensé la même chose car elle sortie de l'immeuble avec sa fille et elles se mirent à marcher doucement. Le docteur attendit un instant et les suivit. Rose gambadait joyeusement au côté de sa mère. Ses cheveux blonds brillaient sous les rayons du soleil. Il sourit en la voyant. Qu'elle eu dix ans ou neuf de plus, son ancienne compagne ne changeait pas. Toujours souriante, pleine de joie de vivre, curieuse de tout ce qui l'entourait.

Jackie rejoignit un parc pour enfant et alla s'assoir sur un banc en compagnie d'autres mères de famille et laissa Rose jouer avec les enfants déjà présent.

Le Docteur s'adossa à un arbre et continua à veiller sur la fillette. Il ne fit pas attention à l'homme qui s'approcha de lui.

-Elle est mignonne cette petite fille vous ne trouvez pas ?

Le Docteur sursauta et se tourna vers celui qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement à la vue de son interlocuteur. Un grand brun aux yeux bleus avec une fossette au menton, vêtu d'un long manteau datant de la seconde guerre mondiale. Jack Harkness. Le capitaine Jack Harkness. Il se souvint soudain des paroles du capitaine alors qu'ils tentaient de faire partir le vaisseau en direction de Utopia. Il disait qu'il était venu plusieurs fois pour la voir grandir tout comme lui le faisait en ce moment même. Le seul avantage du Docteur à ce moment présent était que Jack ne savait pas qui il était. Il n'avait jamais revu le capitaine après sa régénération. Tant qu'il garderait le silence sur ce qu'il était, aucun paradoxe ne se formerait. Après tout, le capitaine n'avait jamais dit qu'il l'avait croisé sous un autre visage.

-Vous la connaissez? demanda-t-il.

-On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit Jack sans s'étendre plus.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, regardant Rose courir dans le parc telle une boule d'énergie incontrô finit par partir, prétextant des obligations professionnelles et le docteur se retrouva à nouveau seul.

Il plongea dans ses souvenirs, ceux où Rose était avec lui dans le Tardis. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie même si elle ne s'en été jamais rendue compte. Elle l'avait ramené par la seule force de sa présence à la lumière, lui qui vivait depuis si longtemps dans les ténèbres du remords. Elle lui avait réappris à vivre, à profiter de ce que la vie lui offrait et il ne pourrait jamais suffisamment la remercier pour ce cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait. Il espérait qu'elle était heureuse désormais avec son autre lui dans cet univers si proche et pourtant si loin. Il aurait voulu la garder près de lui mais il avait été trop lâche, il n'avait pas voulu l'aimer en sachant qu'elle finirait par disparaître. Mais quoiqu'il en dise, il l'aimait encore. Il n'aimerait d'ailleurs sans doute qu'elle. Elle avait réussi, elle, une simple humaine, à se faire aimer pour l'éternité par un Seigneur du Temps. Ses deux cœurs lui appartenait pour toujours et à jamais.

Il jeta un dernier regard vers cette fillette qui jouait, ignorante de ce que serait son futur, et repartit d'un pas lourd vers le Tardis. Il se faisait souffrir inutilement en venant ainsi mais c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Aucun compagnon ne pouvait remplacer Rose Tyler et, à défaut d'avoir la jeune femme à ses côtés, il se contenterait de la regardait grandir loin de lui, en sachant qu'elle finirait par le rencontrer et par vivre des aventures extraordinaires. Il rentra dans le Tardis et aperçut Amy et Rory en train de s'embrasser. Ses cœurs se serrèrent en voyant cette étreinte qu'il n'avait jamais connu avec celle qu'il aimait et ne connaitrait plus jamais. Rose était désormais loin de lui, vivant avec un docteur qu'il ne serait plus.

Le docteur se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence faisant sursauter le couple de jeune mariés.

-Docteur ! Où étiez-vous ?

Il sourit à Amy, masquant ses sentiments.

-J'ai fait une longue ballade.

Il s'approcha de la console et reprit:

-Et maintenant, si on essayait d'aller en 1896 !

Il programma, correctement cette fois, le Tardis et ce dernier disparut dans le vortex du temps, laissant derrière lui une petite fille blonde au grand sourire et les cœurs meurtris de son propriétaire.


End file.
